Human Travels too Gravity Falls world
by keithv27356
Summary: This is probably gonna be bad but I let my freinds read it and they said it was good so here it is. Bio: Keith travels to Gravity Falls world. It's me but told in 3rd person


**_Gravity Falls Fanfic 1 *Not for Public release*_** It was a rainy night as Keith was watching the last couple moments of a Gravity Falls. He was reaching tworads the end of the episode the power suddenly cut out, leaving him in darkness.

Seeing as there was nothing to do, Keith went onto his phone. Then, blinding Keith, a blue glow suddenly emitted from the screen. Keith, thinking it was a portal like in the movies, grabbed his wallet, keys, phone,phone charger and journal number 3 just in case. He also wore his raincoat

Keith was then suddenly sucked into the blue glow and next thing he knew he was on the ground, face in dirt and it was raining. "Good thing I wore the raincoat" He said aloud but no one was listening.

He took in his surroundings. He appeared to be on a two way road, with only one source of light, coming from one end of the road. He decided to move tworads that despite the coldness. Once he reached the source of the light, it appeared to be a sign.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls!"

He couldnt believe it. He was in Gravity Falls! He yelped in excitement but immediately regretted it because he was cold. Keith continued down the road until he saw a sign that read

"Next right to the Mystery Shack!"

Next to that was a very bad picture of Stan Pines. Keith shivered because of the coldness and the bad picture.

He followed the directions to the Mystery Shack. He soon arrived and basked in its glory. He went up to the door and pounded on it and hoped to god that someone would awnser.

Luckly for Keith, the Pines were inside having a late night card game.

Mabel, Waddles and Stan were all sitting around the table playing a card game.

"Darn it Waddles!! How do you beat me evreytime!" Stan yells

"Oink Oink!!" Waddles says back

"Hes the best Grunkle Stan." Mabel proclaims

The three then hear a large pounding at the door.

"Im sure that was the wind." Stan said

Keith pounds on the door again.

"I think someone is out there Grunkle Stan"

Keith yells out "HELP ME". The storm grew more intense.

Stan, Mabel and Waddles race to the door on open it to discover Keith shivering to death.

Stan ushers Keith inside and hes is on the verge of passing out.

Stan and Mabel then take the time to observe Keith. They exchange glances.

"T-thank you Mr. Pines."

Stan eyes Keith, wondering how he knew his last name.

"Your welcome kid. Whats your name?" Stan asks

"Keith" he responds, feeling better

"So Keith, how do you know who I am?"

Keith calmly explains "Im not from this dimension Stan. Im from a world where this town is the front of a TV show called Gravity Falls. I know evreyones names, secrets and evreything thats happened."

Stan says "Then where are you from then?"

"Another dimension. I live in Los Angeles California. The dimension is similar to this world."

Mabel asks Keith "Whats my name then?"

Keith then chuckles "Thats and easy one Mabel"

Mabel is in awe. Stan then says

"How did you find the Shack?"

Keith easily explains "The signs"

"Oh. Well welcome to Gravity Falls."

"Thank you Stan"

"Well I think that we should get Ford and Dipper down here" Stan says

"I dont wanna disturb them."

"Ok then, tommorow then."

Keith smiles "Oh do you guys have an outlet?"

Stan points the outlet "Sure do, its over there."

Keith plugs his phone in. And Stan questions the size.

"Well Stan, in our world these are called smartphones."

Stan nods in understandment and says "Well you can sleep in the kids rooms tonight. Im sure dipper will like to see you. Ford too."

"Thank you again" Keith then heads up with Mabel

She opens the door, slamming it against the wall. It startles Dipper awake and he sees me.

"Mabel who is that guy?" Dipper asks

"Hello Dipper. I hope we get along. My names Keith. I got here through another dimension. Similar to this world."

Keith had got him with the word dimension. Dipper was pacing around the room asking me questions throughout his rambling.

"Calm down Dipper, Ill answer them tommorow. For now let us rest" Keith chuckles

Dipper agrees and the Pine twins head to sleep. Keith stays up and fiddles around with his phone. Apparently he still gets connection throughout the other dimension. He goes to Instagram and posts a picture.

He sets his phone down and gets up to go get some water. Suddenly Ford comes out with a massive octopus on his arms.

"Jesus!" Ford exclaims

Ford manages to get it of his arm. He then looks at me and aims his gun at me.

"Who are you!?" He yells

Stan comes down to see the commotion.

He suddenly sees Fords gun and gets in front of Keith

"Jesus Ford! Put the gun down! Hes not a enemy and hes not Bill. Hes lost and he needs our help. Ok?"

Ford comes to his senses and feels bad because he pulled a gun on a teen.

Keith, just standing there, trembling with his glass.

The lean down to Keith and ask if hes alright. He stutters "S-s-sure thing Mr. Pines"

Keith then rushes back to the room crying due to him remembering the past of abuse and a gun.

He crys softly because he doesnt want to wake up Dipper and Mabel. He looks on his phone and its about 4am. He then goes to sleep as he hears the Pines arguing with each other.

 ** _Next Morning_**

Keith wakes up to see that Dipper and Mabel are gone and he figures that theu went downstairs. He gets up, stretches, and grabs his things. He heads downstairs.

The Pines are bustling downstairs, all talking while eating. They spot Keith.

Stan is the first to speak. "So.. How did you sleep?"

"Ok I guess. Thanks for asking.'

Ford pipes up "Im sorry Keith... for pulling my gun on you."

Keith instantly replies "No worries Ford. Its perfectly ok to be afraid. I mean with Bill and all."

Ford relieves a little bit but not fully due to Keiths quick response. He eyes Keith as he agrees.

Dipper and Mabel, now not eating as fast, look at Keith.

Dipper asks "Maybe we can show you around town?" Mabel nods in agreement

Keith smiles and nods "Sure thing Dipper"

Dipper and Mabel look at each other with smiles and then look back at Keith.

The Pines agree to let Dipper and Mabel show Keith the little town of Gravity Falls.

 ** _A short time later_**

Dipper, Mabel and Keith are walking down the road. Pacifica walks by and greets Dipper

"Hey Dipper." Pacifica says

She continues to walk down the street and Keith looks at Dipper who is blushing.

Keith pulls Dipper over while Mabel looks at some flowers.

"Do you like Pacifica?" Keith asks

Dipper looks away and blushes

"A little bit. But she doesnt like me"

"Thats absurd. The way she was looking at you, I think you have a shot." Keith smiles

Dipper looks up to him "Really?"

"Sure thing Dipper." Keith rubs his cap

Mabel yells "Cmon lets go! Im bored."

Keith and Dipper call out to Mabel "Yeah, yeah we're going"

 ** _Another Short Time Later_**

They were all standing outside. It was about 3pm and they were going inside the Mystery Shack.

It was filled with tourists as Keith looked at the many Grunkle Stan Bobble Heads and weird stuff around the room

Wendy was at the cash register and Soos was sweeping the floor around the tourists.

Dipper brought Keith over to Wendy. Wendy looks at Dipper and says

"Hey Dipper whos your..."

She looks at me with gleam in her eyes

As Wendy is traumatized, Dipper explains "This is Keith, hes from another Dimension. Similar to ours of course."

Dipper notices that Wendy is looking at Keith quite long and thinks that shes beginning to like Keith.

Keith says "Hey, you must be Wendy."

She nods her head and snaps out of her trance. "Uh yes I am... I hope I see you around more."

"Im gonna be staying here awhile. I hope to see you around more too."

Wendy nods once more as Keith and Dipper walk away and she sighs happily. She goes to texting her freinds about the handsome and cool dude she just met

Next up was Soos. He was sweeping up around the people and saw Dipper.

"Whats up dudes!"

Dipper says hey and introduces Keith

"Hey you must be Soos."

Soos responds "Sure thing. Im glad your around."

Soos goes back too sweeping up. Keith spends the next two hours helping out around the Mystery Shack.

 ** _5pm_**

Keith finally done for the day, grabs his phone and scribbles down a note thats hes going out into town and to text him if anything happens. He leaves his phone number.

Keith walks to town. Hes walking down the alleyway and out pops Robbie.

"Hey punk. I saw you with Wendy. You stay away from her. Shes mine."

He pulls out a knife

"Or youll be stabbed"

He starts punching Keith in the gut and Wendy spots him

"HANDS OFF HIM ROBBIE!" Wendy screams at Robbie

Robbie is surprised and curses.

"This isnt over punk."

Robbie then runs away as Keith is throwing up a little bit.

Wendy sees Keith. "Hey Keith are you ok"

Keith nods a little bit but throws up once more. Wendy notices

"You dont look good, cmon we're going to my house."

She picks me up and I put my arm around her. We both walk to her house and see her father. He spots her and me. He gets angry because he thinks Keith is Robbie. but then sees me injured. He softens up

"Wendy what happened?"

"Dad! Robbie punched him repeatedly! Hes quite hurt."

Her father rushes both of them into the house.

They lay me on there couch as Wendy goes to call Stan. Her dad asks me if I want any water. I nod and thank him. Hes surprised with my manners and he likes me better then Robbie.

Wendy hangs up after explaining evreything to him and he understands.

She walks over too me.

"Evreything ok?" She smiles

"Yeah. Thank you for evreything"

She blushes

"Uh.. No problem" She giggles

He pulls out his phone and sees that he has one Text message from Dipper and one from Mabel

(Yes everyone has phones in this.)

He sends a quick reply to them. He gets up slowly and steps outside. Wendy soon joins him as hes looking at the stars.

"Whatcha lookin at?" She asks

Keith notices her. He says calmly "Well... Im not sure if this a long dream or if im really here."

She pinches me and laughs "I guess this isnt a dream."

Keith laughs with her and says "Im glad it isnt."

She giggles. She asks Keith

"What did Robbie want?"

Keith says "Oh he saw me talking to you and told me to back off you and that you were his"

Wendy scoffs "As if! Ill murder him next time I see him"

Keith laughs and she pecks his cheek.

"Cmon we should get back."

He agrees. "Yeah"

"Can I walk you back?" She asks with a gleam in her eyes

Keith laughs "Of course."

They both start the journey back to the Mystery Shack, she leaning on Keith.

 ** _7pm_**

They both show up at the door of the Mystery Shack. Keith knocks on the door.

Stan opens up and invites them in.

"Hey you kids, we were just having dinner. Want to join us?"

They couldnt refuse. They walked into the kitchen and started to talk to one another about there experiences today.

 ** _A little while later_**

He and Wendy were saying there goodbyes and Wendy kisses him on the cheek.

"I hope we can hang out sometime"

"Of course"

"Tommorow?"

"Tomorrow."

She smiles and leaves the shack.

Ford comes over after and greets Keith.

"Hey Ford, did you need something?"

He smiles "I wanna show you something."

Ford and Keith head down the secret entrance to Fords study where his work is all over the desk.

"So howd you get here Keith?"

Keith relayed all the events of the night before. Ford nodded throughout the explanation.

"Wow. Ill need to run some tests but you can tag along if you would like."

Keith smiles and nods ecstatically

Ford smiles as well "Great! We'll head out tomorrow."

"Wonderful."

They both talk to each other for the next couple hours. They share adventures and laugh. Ford notices the time.

"Well we should go back upstairs."

Keith agress as its 10pm.

 ** _10pm_**

Mabel, Grenda and Candy are doing stuff in her room while Dipper is working out something in the spare.

Keith approaches Dipper.

"Hey dipper. Whatcha workin on?"

Dipper swivels around.

"Im writing todays journal entry."

Keith smiles "Cool. Need any help?"

"Sure. What was your experience like with Robbie?"

Keith explained it to him

Dipper smiles "Wonderful. I think Ive got it now."

Keith also smiles "Great. Come get me if you need anything."

Dipper thanks Keith and goes back to doing stuff.

Keith heads outside to discover that Stan is out there. Stan notices Keith and asks

"Cola?"

Keith nods and Stan passes him a Pitt cola. Both of them sit in silence. Stan breaks the ice.

"So dont you miss the outside?"

"No not really." Keith sips his cola.

"Any Family?"

Keith shakes his head "Dad died when I was little and Mom died a few years back. Its just me."

"Oh Im sorry."

"Its alright. Ive gotten past most of it. I had a abusive father. But I dont wanna talk about him." Keith drinks the rest of the cola

"How bout another" Stan says.

Keith nods and opens it. Both of them just stare into the star infested sky.

"Well I better get back inside. Im gonna go to sleep since its late. You gonna be ok?" Stan asks

"Yeah Ill be fine"

Stan adds "Im glad your here."

Keith nods in agreement and Stan heads inside.

Keith pulls out his phone and some earbuds. He starts listening too

"Hey there Delilah" By the Plain white Ts

He sits there for a couple minutes. Thinking about his future.

Thinking about the life he'll have.

Ah.

Its gonna be good.

He then heads inside. Ready to go to sleep and ready for tomorrow.

 ** _*Gravity Falls Fanfiction 1* Not for Public Release_**


End file.
